


Four Love Stories

by SailorScribble



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Angst and Feels, Crossdressing, Depression, Drama & Romance, F/M, Female Friendship, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Kunzite/Zoisite, M/M, Male Friendship, Mild Sexual Content, Past Abuse, Queer Themes, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorScribble/pseuds/SailorScribble
Summary: Ami Mizuno does not understand how she was ever in love with someone as flamboyant as Zoisite. He wears the girl's uniform and doesn't care who sees! Rei, too, wants absolutely nothing to do with Jadeite. He says he's okay with that, but he is far from okay... After all, he was Beryl's "favorite".On the other hand, Minako and Kunzite would be doing great if it wasn't for Mina's "comittment issues" (read: she's a no good dirty two timer!) and as for Makoto and Nephrite? Well, the young haughty Nephrite simply doesn't remember anything! Not too mention, he still has feelings for Naru... And who the hell is this nerd "Umino" that keeps getting in his way!?Just because they were all couples during the Silver Millennium doesn't mean they are all ready to date in the modern day...
Relationships: Aino Minako/Kunzite, Hino Rei & Jadeite, Kino Makoto/Nephrite, Mizuno Ami/Zoisite
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Four Love Stories

**Author's Note:**

> I have always been interested in how the Four Generals (Zoisite, Jadeite, Nephrite, and Kunzite) were paired up with the inner Senshi so I've decided to write their love stories in a rom com. This story takes place after the first season of the 90s anime (borrowing a little bit from the manga) and for the most part I try to stay true to their personalities. In this story, instead of dying the Four Kings were revived after Sailor Moon's battle with Beryl and no one has lost their memories. I have also aged them down so they are all around the ages of the senshi. Jadeite attends Rei's school and Zoisite attends Ami's, Usagi's, and Makoto's school. Kunzite and Nephrite are in high school with Mamoru.
> 
> Although these are all M/F relationships, this story explores a lot of queer themes, especially with Zoisite, my gender queer beautiful QUEEN. (Ami has a lot to learn ;) )
> 
> This story will be written in "chapters" but, in true rom com style, it will be short and sweet. Enjoy!

_How did I ever love him?_

Ami watched as Zoisite, sitting across from her at a cafe dressed in a girl's school uniform, used a compact to freshen up his lipstick. The memories of their past lives were hazy, at best, and while she did recall him being a bit of an 'artist', this display of flamboyance was beyond anything she had ever remembered...

She couldn't help but notice people at other tables peeking over their shoulders and whispering about the "drag queen" at Table 4. There was little that Ami hated more than drawing attention to herself, and Zoisite was like a strobe light.

She sunk down in her seat a little, trying to absorb herself into the booth as Zoisite smiled and closed his compact with a sharp click. His eyes met hers, and the mascara made the look appear extra flirty.

Ami nearly broke out in hives."Thank you for helping me with my math homework." He said, "You were always a genius when it came to these kinds of things."

He pointed a sharp painted nail at the open textbook between them, looking pouty, "I just don't understand what I'm doing wrong? This stuff is like a foreign language to me."

He spoke with her like they were old friends, and this was NOT true. Maybe they were lovers millennia ago but until only very recently, Zoisite was a dark lord hunting down mythical monsters in a vie to take over the world. Ami and the other sailor soldiers had defeated his Queen, Beryl, and freed Zoisite and the other generals from her manipulation. But up until then they had been enemies; Zoisite himself had even personally attacked the Sailor Senshi on more than one occasion... But now he, just like the other three, was living a civilian life as a school boy (girl?) and acting like everything was normal??

He blinked as she stared at him, her mind trying to compute the problem in front of her before he snapped his fingers in front of her face, "Ami-chan? Are you in there?"

She frowned at him, "Yes. I'm here." She replied curtly.

He was taken aback by her tone. He folded his arms and raised a brow, "Is there something you want to say to me?"

"No." She huffed, jumping to her feet. She quickly began gathering her things, "I just remembered that I have cram school tonight." She lied, not even bothering to look at him as she turned to leave, "I'm sorry. We can meet again tomorrow."

He folded his arms and tapped his foot, scrutinizing the back of her head as she left. After all he was, at one point, the lover of Princess Mercury, the most intelligent woman in the universe, some would say. That meant he was no fool. He knew she was lying, and he did not appreciate it.

\-------

"I don't care who we were in a past life. You betrayed me, and for that I will never forgive you." Rei slammed the door shut and it might as well have been a slap to the face.

Jadeite silently stared into the old temple door as his vision became blurry and the tears spilled over.

 _Don't cry. You idiot_.

Temple visitors were peeking over toward him, whispering. He wiped at his eyes and darted away, making a beeline to the exit.

He had come here to apologise, to see if maybe they could start over, and, well, the answer from Rei could not be more clear. She hated him. It was time to suck it up and get over it.

The afternoon sun overhead felt particularly cruel as it pelted hot rays against his pale skin. He had always been so icey cold; the heat of the Princess of Mars was welcoming solace for his chilly soul.

Yes. He remembered the Silver Millennium. He remembered how Princess Mars had broken through his frozen exterior. How she made him melt in her arms... She had come to him. She was the one who had initiated their relationship.

That was all before Beryl.

_Don't. Fucking. Cry._

After all, Rei's anger and hatred toward him now was deserved. Only a mere couple of months ago he had come to Rei's shrine pretending to be an apprentice monk, all so that he could abduct young girls on behalf of Beryl.

Yeah. That was pretty fucked up.

Rei was right to feel betrayed.

 _"You never deserved her love..."_ Beryl's voice taunted him in the back of his mind. Even now when she was gone, the evil Queen was there, chastising him and abusing him. It was as if she had never died.

_"It was only a matter of time before she figured out what you really are."_

"Are you okay?"

He jumped back to reality and saw a school girl had approached him, looking at him with concern. They were standing in front of the bus stop, just as the bus grumbled up to pick up passengers.

He forced a smile and wiped his eyes, "Allergies." He excused himself.

The girl seemed unconvinced but she didn't pry. She turned to board the bus as it came to a stop. He watched as the door to the bus opened. A sharp looking woman sat behind the wheel wearing a bus driver's uniform. She turned toward Jadeite and grinned.

It was Kigaan! His youma!

Jadeite grabbed the girl's arm, "Don't board that bus-!" he started, but as he blinked he realized the bus driver was actually an old man.

He had hallucinated.

The driver and young girl looked at him confused. Then the girl's face went sour, "Let go of me! Pervert!" She yanked her arm away and quickly boarded. The bus driver gave him a look of disgust before shutting the door and driving off.

Beryl was laughing at him in the back of his mind. Laughing and laughing and laughing...

 _"How cute..."_ She teased, _"To think you could fit into a normal life after everything you've done?"_

He shoved his hands into his pockets and quickly shuffled away, trying to ignore the dirty looks of pedestrians who had witnessed the altercation.

_"You are disgusting and horrible. Trash has more value than something as rotten as you."_

Why wouldn't she just shut up!?

_"Your only service in this world is to rot and die."_

He stopped walking.

He stared up into the blazing sun, even though it hurt his eyes. He thought of Rei sweeping outside of the quiet shrine... He could almost hear the skritching sound of her broom scraping against the pavement. He remembered the Princess of Mars doing the very same thing outside her own gilded palace. Such menial work for a Princess, everyone would tell her. But she always said she loved the work. She always said she loved things that other people didn't...

Things like him.

\------

"My whole life I've been looking for my senpai." Makoto put her hands to her heart, "Its like something, or someone, has been missing. My heart has always been longing for that special person. And now I realize... The person I was always looking for..." She looked up to Nephrite bashfully, "It was you. My heart never forgot you, Nephrite. I've been looking for you my whole life and now, here you are." She smiled warmly.

But Nephrite was stiff. Sitting across from her at the same cafe as Zoisite and Ami, they had two drinks and a canyon of silence between them. All he could manage to say after her confession was, "Oh... Uh..."

_Boy this is awkward._

"I'm sorry but I don't really remember you." He admitted.

Her face sunk, "You don't remember me...?"

He cleared his throat, "No uh... Yeah I know everyone else seems to have regained their memories... But I haven't really."

She was heartbroken. Her eyebrows furrowed and she blushed, embarassed. He wasn't sure how to comfort her. After all, she was just a stranger to him...

"Look- uh..." He was thankfully interrupted by his pager. He slipped it from his pocket and read the message with a smirk. It was from a work colleague about some deal they were about to close. He may have been only in high school, but he was already a successful CEO, having inherited the wealthy family business upon his parents' death.

Indeed, being reborn in the 20th century had actually been quite good for him. He had been reborn the son of a wealthy American businessman and lived a life of luxury and extravagance. Sure it sucked when his parents died, but Beryl was quick to snap him up after the funeral so he didn't have long to mourn.

As for his previous life, all he really remembered from the Silver Millennium was that before becoming a general, he was a peasant. An orphaned street urchin who had to fight alley cats and stray dogs for food scraps to survive. And although he couldn't really remember the harshness of a life of poverty, it seemed his heart remembered. As a result he relished in spoiling himself and taking full advantage of a life of unabasbed opulence, with his fast cars and expensive designer clothes. So what if he was a rich asshole? It was better than being poor and desperate.

He glanced up from his pager at Makoto, whose eyes had become wet with tears. He felt bad...

But not bad enough.

He stood up, "Sorry sweetheart, but I've got to take this call." He reached into his pocket and tossed some change onto the table, "This should cover our drinks." He slipped some sunglasses from his pocket as he left the cafe, "I'll see you around." 

He felt some remorse at not providing her any comfort but also thankful to exit that awkward situation...

It's not like she wasn't cute. Actually, she was gorgeous. Under normal circumstances he might have given her a chance. The problem was since being reborn he had fallen in love with someone else... And since being revived (thanks to Sailor Moon) he was desperate to find a way back to her. He felt bad for Makoto, sure, but he didn't want to lead her on. Besides, dating a girl like her? Well, it could look bad for his image.

\-----

Kunzite hadn't smiled like this for a long time. It's not like he was completely miserable during his time with the Dark Kingdom, in fact he and Zoisite had a rather passionate relationship right under Queen Beryl's nose. But even then the two of them only really smiled when they were being cruel, relishing in sadistic pleasures and making people cry.

And sure, it was fun, but it wasn't true happiness. It was a malicious, greedy sort of happiness. The kind where you enjoyed watching the world burn together...

But then he saw her again, Venus. And it didn't take long for him to realize he was being used. She reached out to him in the heat of battle, imploring him to remember who he really was. And he did.

He was no dark lord of an evil Queen. He was a brave and noble general, loyal to Prince Endymion of the Earth Kingdom and protector of justice and all that was good. Venus lifted the veil from his eyes; he had been used. They had all been used!

There was a lot of guilt and shame he and his brothers were trying to sort through... But they all had true love once again! Each one of them had reunited with their lost lovers and with Venus's- er, Minako's love and support he felt he would get through this trauma.

Gosh he was even whistling to himself as he walked down the sidewalk to meet her on their first official "date". He carried a bouquet of daffodils. Not the most romantic of flowers, but hard to find this time of year and the yellow always reminded him of her.

He even smiled at people passing by, giving a compliment here and there. He was a pretty attractive fellow and he was catching eyes. He knew he and Minako would make a beautiful couple. He was so stupidly giddy he felt he could even sing!

Then he turned the corner and saw the restaurant they agreed to meet at, and just like that his good mood was gone.

Minako was sitting at a table on an outdoor patio across from some guy Kunzite did not recognize. They were laughing with each other, looking like they were having a good time.

His heart dropped.

He clenched the bouquet in his fists and tried telling himself that maybe he was misunderstanding. Maybe the guy was just a friend she had run into?

But then Mina leaned across the table, dramatically took the man by his face, and planted a romantic kiss right on his lips.

It was pretty hard to misinterpret that.

The daffodil stems snapped in his fingers.

He angrily tossed the bouquet into the trash and marched away, trying to keep his anger from exploding out of him like a crescent beam. Meanwhile, behind him he could hear Minako giggling and chirping about how cute the other man was and how she would love to go on a second date.

A second date!!

"Out of my way!" Kunzite shouted at an old woman who was crossing the street too slowly. She yelped and scampered to the side and he felt a small twinge of malicious pleasure. The same kind of pleasure he felt while he and Zoisite executed some kind of an evil plan together.

And... He immediately felt guilty.

"S-Sorry..." He tried, but he knew it was too late. He charged down the block desperate to get away from Minako and her happy voice while she flirted with another man.

So much for thinking life was normal now.


End file.
